familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Sarah Louise Heath (1964)
- Wikipedia Sarah Palin Ancestry - WARGS.com http://freepages.genealogy.rootsweb.ancestry.com/~battle/palin.htm - one of the WARGS sources http://freepages.genealogy.rootsweb.ancestry.com/~battle/heath.htm - the other WARGS source, with more of the Heath side |contributors=AMK152+MainTour |long_name=Sarah Louise Heath |birth_year=1964 |birth_month=2 |birth_day=11 |birth_locality=Sandpoint, Idaho |birth_county=Bonner County, Idaho |birth_nation-subdiv1=Idaho |birth_nation=United States |ifmarried-g1=true |wedding1_year=1988 |wedding1_month=8 |wedding1_day=29 |globals= }} Biography Sarah Louise Palin (née Heath) is an American politician, commentator, and author who served as the ninth Governor of Alaska from 2006 until her resignation in 2009. As the Republican Party nominee for Vice President in the 2008 Presidential election running with the Republican presidential nominee, Arizona Senator John McCain, she was the first Alaskan on the national ticket of a major political party and the first Republican woman nominated for the vice presidency. Her book Going Rogue has sold more than two million copies. She was elected to the Wasilla City Council in 1992 and became Mayor of Wasilla in 1996. In 2003, after an unsuccessful run for Lieutenant Governor, she was appointed Chairman of the Alaska Oil and Gas Conservation Commission, responsible for overseeing the state's oil and gas fields for safety and efficiency. The youngest person and first woman to be elected Governor of Alaska,1 Palin held the office from December 2006 until her resignation in July 2009. Since leaving office, she has endorsed and campaigned for the Tea Party movement as well as several candidates in multiple election cycles. From 2010 to 2015, she provided political commentary for Fox News.2 On April 3, 2014, Palin premiered her latest TV show, Amazing America with Sarah Palin, on the Sportsman Channel.34 On July 27, 2014, Palin launched an online news network, the Sarah Palin Channel. Famous Ancestors Sarah Palin has the following ancestor chains: * Knowles Godfrey (1762-1794)/List of Immigrant Ancestors - ( SSheeran, HLGower, CStrong, ALGodfrey, JRGodfrey, BGodfrey, KGodfrey2) - Veteran of the American Revolutionary War and then a sea captain who died of yellow fever. His tree includes many famous early New England immigrants - including Mayflower pilgrims William Brewster (1567-1644) and Stephen Hopkins (1581-1644). Also this line includes Plymouth Colony governors Thomas Prence (1600-1673) and Edmond Freeman (1596-1682). There is also early Romanian gypsy immigrant Austin Bearse (1618-1697) and his indian maiden wife Mary Hyanno (1620-1660). * Henry Samson (c1603-1684) - CRHeath, NMBrandt, MBRuddock, TSRuddock, RDamon, RThayer, MThayer, ESamson, SSamson, HSamson1) - Mayflower pilgrim * James Gower (1772-1855)/List of Immigrant Ancestors - ( SSheera, HLGower, JCGower, ACGower, CNGower, SNorton, JGower) - Settler and mill operator who left Martha's Vineyard to settle in upstate Maine. His tree has many early New England settlers including several Mayflower pilgrims: Richard Warren (c1580-1628). Category:21st-century American writers Category:21st-century women writers Category:Alaska city council members Category:Alaska Republicans Category:American beauty pageant winners Category:American broadcast news analysts Category:American evangelicals Category:American fishers Category:American people of English descent Category:American people of German descent Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American political pundits Category:American political writers Category:American television sports announcers Category:American women writers Category:Celebrity genealogy Category:Conservatism in the United States Category:Female United States vice-presidential candidates Category:Fox News Channel people Category:Governors of Alaska Category:Living people Category:Mayors of Wasilla, Alaska Sarah Category:Participants in American reality television series Category:People from Sandpoint, Idaho Category:People from Scottsdale, Arizona Category:People from the Municipality of Skagway Borough, Alaska Category:People from Wasilla, Alaska Category:Republican Party state governors of the United States Category:Republican Party (United States) vice presidential nominees Sarah Palin Category:State cabinet secretaries of Alaska Category:Tea Party movement activists Category:United States vice-presidential candidates, 2008 Category:21st-century American politicians Category:University of Hawaii at Hilo alumni Category:University of Idaho alumni Category:Women in Alaska politics Category:Women mayors of places in the United States Category:Women state governors of the United States Category:Writers from Alaska Category:Writers from Idaho